


I Watched You Kill the World

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mark of Cain, dean is evil in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins





	I Watched You Kill the World

It was after Sam Winchester died of natural causes that Castiel lost track of Dean. The only hint being the trail of blood and bodies in his wake. Dean became a threat worse that death. Even Death was sick of reaping all his victims.  
"Castiel," Death told him, "He will destroy the world."  
"Yes," Cas said simply.

Dean continued. For years, decades, he continued. Killing whoever he chose, leveling entire cities. 

Years turned into centuries, always one step ahead of Castiel. Legends say he had once saved the world that he now destroys.

"If I ever find Dean," Cas promises himself, "I will kill him. I woe him that."

He does find Dean. Maybe Dean wanted to be found.  
"I told you to stay the hell away from me," Dean said.  
Dean always knew this day would come. When he would be stopped.  
"I have to stop you Dean," Cas said.  
Dean closed his eyes.  
"I know," He said, "You have the blade. Make it quick. Please."  
"No tricks?"  
Dean shook his head.  
"No tricks."

Cas pulls the First Blade from his trenchcoat. They were once friends, brothers in arms. Now he must kill his brother. He positions the blade to Dean.

"Cas wait," Dean interrupts.  
"What is it?"  
Dean looks at Cas, doing something he hasn't done in forever: He cries.  
"I'm sorry," He begs.  
He knows what he's done, and he knows he has to die for it.  
"As am I," Castiel says, "Goodbye friend."

...

Castiel hears Dean's dying breath. He holds Dean's body.  
"I had no choice," He said to himself.  
He can't comfort himself. His friends are all dead. No one left in the world. He took out his angel blade.  
...  
So much for Team Free Will.


End file.
